


I Can Help With That

by HappyJuicyfruit



Series: If These Ears Could Talk [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Deaf Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Dorks in Love, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Protective Derek, Stiles is Hard of Hearing, this is half plot and half porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: “You can’t be the only hard of hearing person on the campus.”Stiles shrugged, “so?”“So, why don’t you make a club or something? You don’t really know anyone else hard of hearing, it could be really good.”“Did Derek Hale seriously just tell me to make a club?”





	I Can Help With That

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while, but this series is back! This one is mostly fluff and smut, with a tad bit of angst thrown in. 
> 
> If you haven't read the rest of this series, I do recommend reading it first. You might not understand what's going on if you don't. 
> 
> Also, I am aware that a university campus would probably have a group/club for this particular thing, I just thought it would be a nice story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Warnings: blow jobs  
Derek hears people saying prejudice things about hard of hearing/deaf community, Stiles in particular. But don't worry, he takes care of it.

The second year of university had come around for the pack a lot faster than any of them had wanted it to. Those going to school out of state had already left, and the pack group text messages were filling up with ‘I miss you already’ and ‘can’t wait for thanksgivings’. 

Derek was at least happy that this year, he would be distracted by his own school work. He hoped it meant he wouldn’t miss the pack too much. Last year had been hard enough. 

He had a place to live, a small studio apartment an hour between Beacon Hills and Stiles school. He had his class schedule. He had a plan with Boyd, Erica, and Isaac for what to do if anything supernatural happened while Derek was away. 

It was the last weekend before school started. He was prepped. He felt  _ ready _ . 

It was only then that he realized something was wrong with Stiles. 

Derek had been preoccupied figuring out the police academy, and how he was going to keep Beacon Hills safe while going to school for a year, he hadn’t noticed that Stiles wasn’t nearly as excited for the start of the school year as he should have been. 

When Derek had finally clued in enough to pay attention, he realized Stiles wasn’t excited at all. 

In fact, Stiles didn’t even want to  _ go _ . 

“Maybe I’ll stay here this year,” Stiles said, “you know, keep an eye on the town while you’re at the academy.” 

Derek frowned, staring at his boyfriend in concern as they lay in Derek’s bed. Stiles was sleeping over one last time before he spent the last weekend with his dad. Or at least, that’s what Derek had thought. 

Now he was thinking this was Stiles shipping Derek off before he stayed back to  _ live _ with his dad. 

“What are you talking about? You love school.” 

“Yeah, but,” Stiles shrugged, he rolled over in the bed, like he could end the conversation just by turning away from it. “We can’t leave the town unprotected, right? So I’ll- I’ll stay, do some filing shifts at the station with my dad. Get another job somewhere else, and-” 

Derek pushed himself on top of his boyfriend, leaned his head until they were face to face again. Stiles couldn’t get out of this that easily. “Boyd, Isaac and Erica are all still here, and I’m only an hour away.” 

Stiles huffed, wiggling onto his back. Derek gave him space, but didn’t move away. He would hover over Stiles until the man told him what was really wrong. 

“I should keep working on my emissary training though, right? I mean, Deaton’s not going to live forever.” 

“Deaton’s only 40,” Derek sighed, “and you’ve been doing emissary training all summer. What’s this really about?” 

“I want what’s best for the pack.” 

Derek raised a brow. 

“Derek, I can be worried for the pack!” 

“Yeah, but you’re not.” 

“Derek.” 

“ _ Stiles _ .” 

They stared at each other until Stiles started to wiggle again, and then Derek stared at him some more until he finally caved. 

Derek was well aware this method only worked because Stiles allowed it to. 

“I don’t-” Stiles sighed, “no one likes me.” 

“What?” Derek leaned back, so Stiles could sit up. He curled his arms around his legs, and looked small. Derek placed a hand on his knee. “Who?” 

“The people- everyone! They called me a freak, practically to my face because they thought I wouldn’t be able to hear them. Remember how I wasn’t invited to the end of the year party? Yeah, that wasn’t actually the worst thing that happened.” Stiles ran a hand through his hair. “It’s just- I’m not looking forward to another year of being a hard of hearing loser.” 

Derek growled, “you’re not a loser.” 

“Yeah, I am,” Stiles said it like he actually believed it. “It’s fine, I’m kind of used to it, it’s just… I’m not used to being a loser alone, you know? It sucks.” 

Stiles looked down, probably to hide the tears in his eyes but Derek could smell them anyway. He could smell the sadness wafting off his boyfriend in waves. 

He couldn’t have that happen. 

“Hey,” Derek touched his chin to get his attention, “it’ll be okay, baby. I’ll be closer, we can see each other more often. And you’re not living in the same dorm this year, I’m sure half of those dicks didn’t even pass. You’ll meet new people, and if any of them bother you, I’ll kick their ass.”

Stiles grinned, leaning into Derek’s touch when he cupped his cheek. “I don’t know how to do it, Der. I don’t know how to make friends without Scott.” 

“You made me. I barely like Scott, he didn’t help us with this at all.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “right, remember when we were first getting to know each other? You hated me.” 

“I never hated you.” 

“You thought I was an annoying dick who ignored you on purpose.” 

Derek tilted his head, “in my defense I didn’t know you were…” Derek looked at Stiles, a thought came to him. “You can’t be the only hard of hearing person on the campus.” 

Stiles shrugged, “so?” 

“So, why don’t you make a club or something? You don’t really know anyone else hard of hearing, it could be really good.” 

“Did Derek Hale seriously just tell me to make a  _ club _ ?” 

“Hey, I was in a lot of clubs in high school. Clubs are great.” 

“Was cool, bad boy, Derek Hale, the founding member of the Glee club?” 

“Shut up,” Derek snarled, digging his fingers into Stiles sides. 

“Derek, stop!” Stiles laughed, though he wasn’t even trying to push him away. 

Derek was glad. A laughing Stiles was much better than a sad Stiles. 

\-- 

Stiles didn’t take his recommendation seriously, so it was Derek who made the signs. He had to wait until the second week before he could make it to Stiles campus though. 

“Are you serious?” Stiles said, hold the paper up. “I thought you were joking.” 

Derek shrugged, “you want to make friends, I thought this would help.” 

“Derek…” Stiles trailed off, reading the sign, “you have the first meet up next Saturday, in front of the library?” 

“Yeah,” Derek said, taping a sign up beside the bus stop before turning back to his boyfriend. “I figured you could plan the next one as a group.” 

“Derek… people are just going to show up to laugh at me.” 

Derek frowned, “no they won’t.” 

“Yeah, they will,” Stiles sighed. “The people from my old dorm are going to see these signs, and then come to laugh at the freak. It’s going to be the worst.” 

Derek grabbed his shoulder before Stiles could spiral too much, “I’ll come with you to this one, and if anyone so much as looks at you the wrong way, I’ll throw them into a tree. How does that sound?” 

Stiles sighed again. He tapped his fingers against Derek arms, but finally he nodded. “Fine, if this is so important to you. I’ll start a stupid group.” 

Derek squeezed his shoulder, then pulled him into a hug, kissing the top of his head. 

“At least I’ll get to see some bastards get thrown into a tree.” Stiles grumbled against his chest. 

Derek shook his head fondly. Of course that’s what Stiles would look forward too. 

\-- 

Derek drove up to Stiles campus Friday night, fully expecting a nervous Stiles to greet him at the door of his dorm room. 

He got exactly what he was expecting. 

“Hey Der,” Stiles said around the thumbnail he was currently chewing on, “I thought you weren’t coming until 8?” 

Derek smirked, shutting the door behind him and dropping his bag on the floor. “It’s 8:30, I’m already late.” 

“Oh,” Stiles looked behind him to the clock beside his bed. “Huh.” 

“Feeling nervous?” 

Stiles nodded, finally dropping his thumb. “Yeah, a bit.”

Derek stepped into his space, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

“I can help with that,” he dipped to kiss his forehead before pulling away again, “if you need a distraction.” 

Stiles grinned up at him, looping his arm around Derek to make a grab at his ass. “I think that would help.” 

Derek took that as his opening, and leaning forward to claim Stiles mouth. They kissed standing beside the door, tongues twirling, before Stiles shoved him against it and dropped to his knees. 

He had his fly down and his cock out before Derek even blinked. 

“Mmm, I’ve been craving this since last weekend,” Stiles hummed, licking his tongue up Derek’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Derek whispered, threading his fingers through Stiles hair. 

Stiles didn’t take him into his mouth right away. He spent minutes licking and kissing up the sides of Derek’s dick. He leaned forward to circle a tongue around his balls, even. 

He was a fucking tease. 

He grinned up at Derek when his legs started to shake. 

“Gonna come already? I’m still showing the previews, haven’t even started the show yet.” 

“You’re gonna kill be, baby.” 

Stiles laughed, and then he opened his mouth and took Derek in. All the  _ fucking _ way. 

“Oh my God,” Derek groaned, throwing his head against the door. 

Stiles laughed around his dick. Derek didn’t have the brain power to do anything about that. 

Stiles bobbed his head, he was looking up at Derek when Derek turned back to watching him. His eyes were blown, and Derek could see the amusement in them. 

Derek wasn’t ashamed that he came soon after looking at that beautiful sight. 

Stiles swallowed it all, and if Derek could have he would have come against at the sight of it. 

He sank to the floor afterwards, and Stiles moved to kiss him. Derek could taste himself on his lips. 

“Fuck that was hot,” Stiles whispered, moving back. “Come to the bed for my turn?” 

“Yeah,” Derek nodded, “as soon as I can feel my legs again.” 

Stiles laughed. He stood up and stripped off his shirt, moving to pull his jeans off. That was enough to get Derek moving. He tackled Stiles onto the bed before he could even unzip the fly. 

“That’s my job,” he growled. Stiles laughed. 

He moved down, nuzzling Stiles neck with his nose and nipping at his nipples with his teeth when he moved by. 

He kissed his way down his stomach. 

He pulled Stiles jeans off slowly, and grinned when Stiles popped out of it. “Already leaking for me?” Derek asked, gripping the cock in his hand. 

“Always for you, baby,” Stiles said, pushing his pillow behind his head so he could watch. 

Derek smiled, “I know,” Derek moved his hand up and down Stiles shaft, “you’re always such a slut for me.” 

“Hey!” 

Derek grinned, leaning forward to lick the tip of Stiles cock. His indignation turned into a groan. “Jesus.” 

“Nope, still Derek.” 

“Your jokes are ba-fuck!” 

Derek would have laughed, but he had his mouth a little full. He ran his tongue along the underside of Stiles dick, flicking his tongue over the tip. Stiles gripped the bedsheets, his head thrown back. 

Stiles reactions to blowjobs were always fun to watch. 

Derek bobbed for a few minutes, long enough for Stiles legs to start shaking, his back to start arching, and then he pulled off. He wrapped his fingers around the base and waited for Stiles to come back down from the edge. 

“I hate it when you do this,” Stiles said, though his scent said otherwise. His arousal filled Derek’s nostrils. He buried his nose against Stiles inner thigh to inhale the best part of it. “Weirdowolf.” 

“No, you don’t,” Derek said, pulling back. “You always thank me after I do this.” 

“Shut up.” 

Derek raised a brow, “do you want me to stop? I can get you off now and be done with it.” 

Stiles stared down at him, “no. Keep going.” 

Derek grinned, moving forward to take Stiles in his mouth once more. He only bobbed his head a few times before Stiles was arching his back again, and Derek was pulling off. 

This time he reached into the drawer beside the bed, pulling out the lube. He coated his fingers before circling one around Stiles hole, leaning forward to lick at Stiles cock as he worked his finger in. 

“God, you’re so good at all this sex stuff.” 

Derek chuckled, “if I were good, you wouldn’t be able to talk this much.” 

“You know it takes a lot for me to- oh shit!” 

“There we go,” Derek smiled running his finger over Stiles prostate again. While Stiles babbled mindlessly above him he took him into his mouth once more. He only bobbed once before he was pulling back. 

“Oh, come oonnn!” 

“Last time, baby,” Derek promised, kissing his thigh. “You’ll get to come soon.” 

He waited patiently for Stiles heart to settle back down, since his legs were always shaking now. He pushed the finger back in, adding a second one this time before taking Stiles back into his mouth. 

This time when Stiles started to arch his back, curl his toes, Derek didn’t let up. He took Stiles down to the root and sucked him down when he started to come. 

By the time he was pulling away and crawling up Stiles body, he was a blubbering mess. 

“Thank you, thank you, oh fuck thank you.” 

Derek kissed him lazily, before flopping down beside him. “You enjoyed that?” 

“Fuck off, you know I did,” Stiles said, curling up around him. 

“Still feeling nervous?” 

Stiles laughed, “not right now, but,” he curled his fingers into Derek’s hair, grinning, “I’m sure that will come back soon. We might have to keep going all night. You know, to distract me.” 

“Of course,” Derek laughed, leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend once more.

\-- 

They sat at one of the picnic tables outside of the library, their sign for the hard of hearing and deaf community club propped up on the table between them. Stiles leg was bouncing. 

Derek put a hand on it, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

“No ones here, this is going to fail.” 

“Relax, it’s still five minutes early.” 

Stiles groaned, sticking his nail into his mouth. “Why did we come half an hour early? That was stupid.” 

“You wanted to come an hour early.” 

“Whatever.” 

Stiles leg started to bounce again, and Derek sighed. He looked around and saw students walking to and from the library. Students walking past to get to other places on campus. None of them stopped to even look at the table. 

He really hoped this worked. He hadn’t really thought of what he would do if not a single person showed up. 

“Maybe we should leave,” Stiles said around his thumbnail. “No one will know, all those signs were probably thrown out.” 

“I’m sure someone will be here in the next ten minutes,” Derek said, really hoping he was right. 

It was two more minutes of growing panic before he saw her. A girl wearing a green hoodie and brown boots, clutching her purse nervously and moving her eyes over the picnic tables like she was looking for something but she didn’t know what. Her eyes finally landed on them, and she visibly relaxed. 

Derek felt his own shoulders dropping in relief. “Hey,” Derek tapped Stiles arm, “look.” he nodded towards the girl, and Stiles jumped to his feet. 

They greeted each other in sign language. The pure, sweet scent of Stiles happiness was enough for Derek to know this had been a good idea. 

\-- 

Derek watched Stiles hands fly, and he picked up his coffee to hide his smile. Stiles got just as excited and exuberant in sign language as he did speaking out loud. 

It was a nice sight to see. Especially after how worried he had been. Derek didn’t even care that he’d lost the ability to follow along to this conversation long ago. 

Four people had shown up, four nice, understanding people, who all spoke sign language and who all agreed that people could be idiots. They’d all come in the first half an hour of the time on the flyer, and they’d been sitting here talking for almost two hours now. 

Derek was starting to think he should leave. Meet Stiles back at his dorm when he was ready to part from his new friends. 

That is, until he heard Stiles name being said behind him. Derek shifted, turning his head to better catch the conversation. 

“-you’re right, that is Stilinski. And his group of loser friends. Jesus, how did he pass freshman year? I thought he was deaf and dumb.” 

Derek stiffened. 

“Should we go over there and say hi?” a new voice asked, “for old times sake?” 

Derek put a hand on Stiles back, “I’ll be right back,” he said after he got his attention. Stiles waved him away, but Derek didn’t take it personally. 

It wasn’t hard to spot the two boys who had been talking, they were heading directly towards their table. One was wearing a backwards baseball cap, and the other was wearing a T-shirt that read ‘Female Body Inspector.’ They looked like douchebags. 

Derek walked directly towards them. They didn’t notice until he was already on them, grabbing them both on the arm and dragging them to the nearest building. 

He had a promise to keep, after all. It wasn’t a tree, but he was throwing them against something. 

“Dude, what the fuck!” 

“Let us go!’ 

Derek ignored them, he shoved them both against the cement wall. His wolf grinning viciously when both groaned on impact. He went ahead and let that show, his teeth sharpening, and his eyes glowing red. 

They both looked like they were about to piss themselves. 

“If you ever go near Stiles Stilinski, or any of his friends, again, I will hunt you down and I will rip you apart,” he raised his hand, showing off his claws, “with my bare hands.” 

“Holy shit, holy fuck, okay okay!” 

“We won’t go near Stilinski again! We swear!” 

Derek stared them down. He knew they weren’t lying, but he was fun to watch them squirm. “Tell your friends too. If anyone bothers Stiles, I will know. And I will know who to look for.”

“How are we supposed to stop other people from bothering him?” Tshirt douchebag asked. 

Derek raised a brow, “that’s not my problem. It’s yours.” 

“Okay,” they squeaked together. 

Derek narrowed his eyes at them. He let his eyes turn back, his teeth flatten out. They didn’t look any less afraid. 

Good. 

“Get out of here.” He snarled. He didn’t move away though, so they had to inch around him. He took a step forward when they were finally out, and they both bolted. 

Derek smirked, watching them run away like cowards. Stiles was 100 times the man they would ever be. Even when he was in high school, Derek hadn’t scared him. 

He headed back to the table, throwing an arm around Stiles shoulders as he sat down. Stiles leaned against him, not stopping in his conversation. 

Derek decided to stick around a while longer. 

\-- 

“Thank you,” Stiles whispered that night as they curled up in bed together. “For making me do that. For helping me make friends.” 

“You made them your friends on your own, I barely spoke to them.” 

Stiles smiled, “yeah, but, you were there. So thank you.” 

“I would do anything for you. I love you, Stiles Stilinski.” 

Stiles smile softened, “I love you too, Derek Hale.” 

They kissed. Soft and sweet, and everything Derek ever wanted. 

\-- 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment or kudos to let me know what you think! :)


End file.
